


Tell me where it hurts

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Richard hurts his foot, Lee kisses it better........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another piece of smut from me.......
> 
> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

Richard slowly wakes up, stretching his entire body and enjoying the warmth from being under the blankets. He opens one eye to look at the clock on the nightstand on his side, it reads *10am*, he groans, rubbing his eyes, fuck he must have needed the rest. He rolls over to the other side and feels a tinge of sadness when that side of the bed is empty. His husband is already up, but most people would be since it is past 10 in the morning. 

Looking out the window of the bedroom, Richard smiles when he sees the bright sunlight, it will be another beautiful day here on the farm. He loves being here and savor every moment, since he rarely gets to spend as much time here as he would like. This is his, no their escape from the city, from life in general and he remembers fondly the first time Lee drove him up here. It was when Richard came to visit Lee in New York during one of the breaks from filming the Hobbit. Lee had showed him the amazing city and Richard had felt inspired and in love with the vibe right away. Then Lee drove him here for the weekend, it was a small piece of heaven. They had explored the small town nearby, walked over the fields and the woods and just fallen even more in love with each other.

Richard's hand automatically touches the empty space on the bed, usually occupied by his husband, lover and best friend. He sighs. He never knew it could be like this, that he could love another human as much as he loves Lee. He use to not believe in true love, but that had changed when he shook hands with the tall American 5 years ago. He had been knocked to his knees and after they finally connected as more than friends, there had bee no turning back. This is it for him, it is either Lee for the rest of his life or nothing. Lee is the love of his life.

Staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes, he finally wills his body to sit up and swings his legs out of the bed. Sitting on the edge for a minute, he grunts and then finally get up, scratching his stomach as he reaches for his robe flung over the chair in the corner. He is naked, that is how he likes to sleep and he puts the robe on, tying it around his waist. 

He opens the door to the great room, trotting over the hardwood floors barefoot and to the kitchen. The place is very silent, faint chipper coming through the open window by the porch. Richard rubs over his stubbly chin, stopping in front of the coffee maker, smiling when he sees his cup sitting there and the warm light on the appliance blinking, letting him know there is a fresh brew in there. Next to the cup is a note, scribbled with Lee's rather terrible handwriting, but Richard loves every almost unreadable letter on the paper "Love, went to the Farmer's Market, be back soon. Took the furry kids. Hope you get some rest. L".

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he takes it over to the couch and plops down, reaching for the script. He is in a play right now, so he spends a lot of time going over the script, rehearsing lines and thinking about the character. 

He sighs, that is another thing that is so nice with Lee, he understands the process and what Richard has to do to get there. Richard doesn't need to try to explain or anything, Lee gets it and allows him the creative space he needs and is there as a sounding board, if Richard needs or wants it.

Taking another sip of coffee, he stands up, after putting the cup down. Script in hand, he walks around the room, saying his lines out loud, trying to act out his part. He gets a bit more animated and moves the coffee table out of the way, puts the script on it and then goes behind the couch. He says a few lines with conviction and then jumps over the couch, landing on his feet on the other side.

"FUCKING SHIT"

He about doubles over when a piercing pain shoots up from his left foot and he finally just gives in, laying down on the rug, holding his injured leg. He lets out a low grunt, tears springing to his eyes and he blinks, trying to see clearer. He manages to scoot over to the couch and leans against it, slowly sitting up. He bends his long leg and tries to assess the damage and his eyes go big when he sees a white piece of something sticking out under his foot. The damn dogs, probably one of their bones. Fuck!

The pain is minimal right now and he carefully reaches down to try and remove the offending object from his foot. He starts to ease it out, but the pain returns and then he sees blood. Not good! He can handle other peoples blood fine, but not his own. Lee had held his hand and blocked his view, when they both went to the doctor to get the all clear, before throwing the condoms in the trash.

Feeling a bit light headed, he closes his eyes, stops touching the bone and leans heavier against the couch. Breathe, just breathe.

CLICK     CLICK 

Richard looks up towards the door, seeing it open and Lee walks in. Lee drops his canvas bags by the door and rushed over to Richard, dropping to his knees "what the hell, Rich? What happened, are you okay?" and his forehead wrinkles in concern. 

"I jumped over the bloody couch and stepped on something, it is sticking out of my foot" and Richard shutters from the memory.

"Let me see...." and Lee moves towards Richard's feet "and why the hell did you jump over the couch in the first place?".

"I was rehearsing for the play, Kenneth is suppose to exhibit youthfulness".

"That's great and all, Rich, but may I remind you that you are not 19 like Kenneth, you are a 45 year old bloke".

"Geeh thanks a lot, Grinner.......is that suppose to make me feel better?" and he makes a face at Lee.

"No, just stating the facts" and Lee sticks his tongue out at him, seeing the corner of Richard's mouth twitch. 

Tensing up, Richard's entire demeanor changes, as Lee grabs his foot and he croaks "how bad is it? I saw blood......".

Lee lifts Richard's foot for closer inspection and wrinkles his nose "fuck, Rich....it looks like it is in there pretty good, but it needs to come out, we need to clean it........maybe we should go to the doctor?".

Richard groans "no, I really don't want to......don't want to ruin our weekend up here. Can you get it out? I can't touch it, makes me dizzy......".

"I know, love......I can try, but it might hurt".

"I'll be fine".

"Ok, but let me go grab the first aid kit, some peroxide, a bowl and some towels" and Lee scoots up by Richard, looking him in the eyes "it'll be ok, babe".

"I bloody hope so" and Richard gives him puppy eyes, knowing it will get him the sympathy he needs.

"Oh, your poor thing, Rich" and Lee strokes the back of his neck and leans in to kiss him "Dr. Lee will make it better". 

Richard returns the kiss, relishing for a moment in Lee's lips against his own, the wet swipe of his tongue. They break and Richard looks a bit offended "are you mocking my severe injury?"

"Never" and Lee kisses Richard once more before jumping to his feet, smirking "I would never do that, ever....".

"Yes you would, you bastard.......you mocked me in New Zealand, when I injured my leg running".

"Maybe a little, but as I recall, I also offered to kiss it better and I don't remember you complaining, when I swallowed your cock, in the supply closet by the sound stage".

Richard whimpers "fuck, Lee.....don't talk about that now......it was bloody good, the first blow job from you and one to remember" and he shifts a little, feeling the blood rushing to his groin, as the memories of that come flooding back.

Lee leaves and quickly returns, supplies in hand. He sets it all down and then gets comfortable on the rug, putting a towel under Richard's foot. He looks at him "ok...ready, Rich? You might want to look away or cover your eyes, don't want you to pass out".

The Brit growls "I wont pass out", but he does turn his head as Lee takes hold of his foot with one hand and then grabs the offending piece of bone with his other hand. He carefully works it out, earning a hiss from Richard "ughhh......fuck......ouch!".

"I got it" and he holds it up in triumph for a split second, until he realizes Richard's foot is bleeding pretty good "shit, Rich.....you're bleeding....".

"I don't give a shit, just make it stop, Lee......please......".

"I'm going to pour peroxide on it to clean it, it will sting". 

Richard nods and then grits his teeth as the liquid hits his foot, but he doesn't make a sound.

"There......all clean......but still bleeding......fuck, maybe you needed stitches, babe" and Lee looks concerned.

"No, I'm sure it is fine, just put some gauze on it and wrap it up" and Richard stares out the window, not wanting to look at his bleeding foot. something dawns on him "where are the dogs, Lee?".

"Oh outside, they wanted to play, it is a nice day".

"Yeah, but do they remember not to play with skunks or porcupines? And can Pete even swim? The pond......".

"He is fine, Rich......and it is daytime, those animals are sleeping right now" and Lee concentrates on applying some gauze and then some tape, finally wrapping Richard's entire foot in a bandage. He looks proudly at his handy work "there, all better, Mr. Armitage".

"Thank you, doctor" and Richard holds out his hand, wanting Lee to come closer. He does and they exchange a few kisses.

Lee has his hand behind Richard's ear, the other stroking his neck "you're welcome, that will be $2,000 after you deductible, Sir".

"Fuck off" and they kiss again, Richard slowly opening his mouth, inviting Lee in and they are soon devouring each other. Richard shifts, leaning more against Lee and grabbing at Lee's hair, which is a bit long and unruly at the moment. Richard's hand finds it's way to the hem of Lee's t-shirt and moves under it, moving up the side of Lee's torso, over his chest and finding a nipple. Using the pad of his thumb, he strokes it ever so lightly. Lee squirms and finally tears his mouth away from Richard's "ughhh....fuck......", Lee pants "we better stop......you are are injured, remember?".

Richard kisses Lee's neck and licks his ear, knowing Lee has no defense against that. Growling into the American's ear, Richard moves his hand back over Lee's chest and stomach and then finding the front of his jeans, grabbing his shaft "I'm fine......it will help me relax and not think about it".

Lee pushes his hips into Richard's hand "ughh......fuck, need more, Rich....please" and the Brit complies, rubbing harder, feeling Lee's cock swell into a full blown erection, straining against his pants.

Their tongues wrap around each other and obscene kissing noises fills the space they are in. Lee lets a big hand travel up Richard's hairy leg, under the robe, feeling the goosebumps under his fingertips. He moves it up further, pushing Richard's thighs slightly apart and rubs over his muscles. Richard inhales sharply and tenses up, letting out a whimper when Lee finally makes it to his groin, running his long fingers through the coarse hair and then wrapping his entire hand around the base of his cock. Richard jerks, moaning with his head back "ohhh, Lee.....please touch me, love.......more".

Lee kisses him with passion and then makes short order of the tie on Richard's robe. The fabric falls open, revealing a naked Richard underneath. He is quite the sight right now, leaned against the couch, legs slightly apart with his robe hanging wide open and his beautiful, hard cock standing straight up, looking so aroused, the swollen head peaking out from the foreskin. Lee looks at him, all of him "you are so fucking hot, Rich" and he kisses him again, reaching between Richard's legs to cup his sack, rolling each ball. Richard tightens right away and precum leaks from his slit as he throbs "ohhh god......Lee....please".

"Tell me what you want, babe........" and Lee strokes him a few times, feeling the slick drops coating his fingers.

Richard throws his head back and groans "your mouth....need your mouth and that fucking tongue of yours........please" and he jerks his hips, desperate for more friction. Lee teases him some more, using his index finger and thumb to move his foreskin back and forth over the head, sending Richard into near delirium. He lets the curses fly and is almost sobbing with pleasure when Lee finally takes pity on him, changing position, getting on his knees so he can bend his head down. 

They lock eyes for a minute, Richard's hazy from arousal, his pupils blown wide and Lee lowers his head, sticking his long tongue out, tracing the pulsing vein on the underside of Richard's cock. He uses the tip of his tongue to push the foreskin all the way back and Richard jerks his hips when Lee swirls around his exposed head, letting out a low growl "ohhh fuck yeah.....oh god.....ughhh".

Lee licks him like an ice creme cone, making Richard moan loudly, tangling a hand in Lee's hair and the other one clenching into a tight fist with every stroke of Lee's tongue. Richard is a total mess, begging and cursing at the same time "Lee.....ohhh fuck yeah, please.......more, shit......ughhh" and he throws his head back when Lee finally swallows him all down, relaxing his throat and taking as much of Richard in as he can.

He bobs up and down Richard's shaft, sucking and licking him. He closes his mouth tighter with each stroke and can tell from the noises Richard is making that he is close, he is panting and lets out small grunts. Lee reaches down and caresses Richard's scotum, feeling it tighten even more and when Lee rasps his tongue over the slit and applying pressure with his lips around the crown, Richard is gone. He arches his back, giving Lee a warning tug and then comes hard, shooting his load with a deep grunt of total bliss "ohhhhhhhhhh fuck............ohhhhhhh". 

Lee swallows it all down, making sure to bring Richard as much pleasure as possible, slowing down as the last spasms of orgasm subside. Lee gently pulls away when Richard becomes too sensitive. Lee looks at him, he is slumped against the couch, totally spend but looking mighty satisfied. 

Richard looks at Lee with post orgasmic hazy eyes, his neck flushed all the way down to his shoulders and he grins "bloody hell" and he lazily reaches out to wipe a dribble of semen from the corner of Lee's mouth.

Lee smirks "good?" and then his mouth goes dry as Richard takes his finger and licks off what he just wiped from Lee's mouth. Two seconds later their mouths crash back together, sharing the taste of Richard's release.

The kissing is soon out of control and Richard reaches down to try and fight with Lee's jeans, prying them open. Lee kneels and quickly discard the offending pants and underwear, leaving him in just the t-shirt he wore. He erection slaps against his stomach and Richard makes a motion to get up. Lee stops him " no, no, don't move" and he comes and sits next to Richard against the couch.

They exchange a few more kisses and Richard reaches for Lee's cock, wrapping his long fingers around the entire shaft and pumping him slowly. Lee moans into Richard's mouth, he is halfway there already, from seeing and hearing Richard unravel under his mouth.

Richard knows what Lee likes and goes kind of slow at first, stopping short of his swollen head, working him into a frenzy until Lee is begging "fuck, Rich....touch me dammit, stop teasing". Stroking him a few more times, Richard finally gives in, forming a tight ring with his fingers, brushing over the very tip of Lee's cock, being rewarded with a steady stream of pre cum, coating his fingers, making it more slick.

Lee groans with pleasure "ohhh fuck yeah.......more....faster". 

Kissing Lee's long neck, sucking on his ear, Richard whispers huskily "god you are beautiful Lee, so fucking hot......I love to see you all worked up and about to come".

Richard picks up the speed, listening to the curses flying from Lee's mouth and he strokes him even faster, feeling Lee's cock swell in his hand, going even harder and Richard moves fast, removing his hand and bending down, closing his lips around Lee.

Lee is caught by surprise, but when the tight wetness of Richard's mouth touches his entire cock and his tongue swirls around his head, Lee sees stars, letting out a loud curse "ohhh fuck!". Lee comes hard, pulsing as Richard swallows it all and Lee collapses against the couch, stroking Richard's hair.

Licking him clean, Richard goes slower and finally pulls off, being dragged up for a deep kiss, Lee's chest still heaving.

They finally break, Lee's head on Richard's shoulder "that was sneaky, but fuck it was good, Rich".

"I aim to please" and he kisses Lee's hair.

"You always do, love" and Lee closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in their post orgasmic bliss. He lets out a breath and looks back at Richard, touching his cheek "how's the foot?".

"I'll live, I think".

"You better......your life insurance policy sucks".

Richard slaps Lee's shoulder "you arse.......as I recall mine is bigger than yours since I'm older".

Lee grins "I was joking" and they kiss each other again, Lee getting serious "I love you, Rich".

"I love you more, Lee" and they sit there for a few minutes longer. 

BARK BARK BARK

They both look up and burst into laughter, Carl and Pete are looking in the window on the porch, their noses pressed against the screen. Lee puts on his pants and then helps Richard onto the couch, tying his robe back up. Lee props Richard's injured foot up on a pillow and hands him a blanket, bending down to kiss him once more before going over to let the dogs back in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always most welcome!


End file.
